


My dear Valentine

by Tara1517



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, M/M, Secret Marriage, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara1517/pseuds/Tara1517
Summary: What else could two lovers desire more than anything in the world if not to be joined both in body and soul?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 29





	My dear Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a terrible Valentine. This is so late please I hope you forgive me. This is a gift for the lovely and amazing @the-silver-field on Tumblr. I'm your Valentine buddy and I'm hoping that you enjoy this humble little thing of mine. Please have fun<3333
> 
> So, this little ficlet was inspired by one of the many stories - speculations- about the true reason behind Valentine's origins. I'm in no way saying any of what I've written is historically accurate.
> 
> (This is a re-upload of my work. Originally posted in 02/2019)

Eren's hands run nervously over his body, tugging at his knee-length tunic and adjusting it to sit properly on his form. His palms have gone clammy from worry, anxiousness he'd say really as Levi is nowhere to be seen.

They had agreed. When the sun would reach the horizon as it set, that they would meet on one of the hidden entrances of old St. Peter's Basilica.

Maybe Levi got held on his way here. Perhaps his younger sister had an unexpected occurrence and required some aid. She is after all quite burdened with health problems. Maybe his mother had gone to their aunt's house to ask for news about their father and no one else was there to help her.

Eren after some thought considers slipping away and going to find Levi himself if need be. To call it off. Perhaps it's a sign of God to let it be for another time.

In little time the priest will be here. What will he think when he sees Eren alone. Clad in his finest clothes - the ones his mother had scraped away from a nobleman's waste, still exceptionally well kept and new but with a hole on the left side- accompanied by a pair of leathered sandals, scratched here and there by enduring years of walking on scorching paddles.

What will he say when he realizes that this was all for naught. That put his life at risk for no real purpose. Will he turn on them and report them to the emperor? He's a priest and abides by the law of God. Certainly, he will be more understanding. At least Eren hopes so.

After all, he did agree on carrying out the ceremony. Despite the ominous signs and warnings.

The emperor might have forbidden any lawful unions from happening but that did not mean the relationship he and Levi shared would be any more welcomed if the situation was as of before the ordinance was announced. Such relationships as theirs were only regarded as a means of getting physical pleasure, incapable of building a family together as a man and woman would. The people Eren knew that shared the same interests where keeping low to themselves as to not be pointed out. Those few deciding to be open about it mostly ended up becoming laughing stock. That way of living proved to be quite exhausting, Eren came to realize the last few years he was with Levi. Most things come with a price in life and love is most certainly not an exclusion.

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he completely misses the pair of light footsteps crossing the street and coming over to his hiding spot. A familiar hand clasps his shoulder as not to startle him and yet Eren startles, and turns around to watch as Levi stands before him, a soft apologetic glint to his grey eyes.

Without thought, he leaps for his arms in a hasty movement and then he breaths in relief, hours of contemplation and 'what ifs' finally getting the best of him as he shakes in Levi's embrace.

Hands rake up Eren's back, fingertips digging at his sore muscles to relieve some of the tension and Eren is once again grateful for his skilful hands. Soft words are spoken to his ear as Levi strokes his untamed hair.

"Where have you been?" Eren asks in desperation "Had you not been here a moment longer I'd.."

"Shh," a rough finger silences his rumbling. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Did you encounter any mishaps?" Eren burns with questions, his green eyes openly searching Levi's body for any injuries. The noblemen and women's moods were rather disreputable especially during the hot seasons and if you happen to be at the wrong place the wrong time the consequences won't be with your favour.

Levi sighs, catching his wondering hands in his own.

"I wasn't hurt. If you want to know that badly my mother had me ran an errand. A belated delivery of some sort. I'm okay, Eren."

"Okay...okay. That's- I'm just glad you're here." Eren gifts him with a hesitant smile that soon blooms into a soft one as Levi's hands cup his face, bringing them close.

"I would never.. I'd never leave, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."Eren breathes.

"We're in this together." He clasps Eren's hand again with his own warm ones and squeezes for good measure.

The heavy greenery provides a presentable cover and if that isn't enough, the church's hidden entrance is placed at the back of the department, a spot where few citizens scarcely ever amble through. And with the setting sun, most wanderers will be gathered at the piazza, where lots of entertainers gather and many activities take place.

And yet when Levi reaches for his lips, Eren withdraws by instinct, not used to indulging in this when he can still feel the light breeze on his skin.  
Levi cringes a haunted expression that pains Eren when he sees it. 

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." 

Eren clenches his eyes shut, head shaking from side to side. 

"You know more than anyone how much I want to kiss you. It's just that....I don't want our lives to get any more worse than they already are." 

"I get it." Levi sighs. Then after a beat "How come you've become the sensible one out of the two of us?" He says with a soft grin and Eren laughs, relieved that the unpleasant moment passed.

He wiggles playfully from side to side, his hands pulling Levi close by his shirt and tilts his head to the side, licking his lips."I think it's because of my irresistible handsome face that makes you want to fuck me into oblivion-"

"Okay stop. I get it."

"I promise you that tonight I'll be yours. All night long, no disruptions. We'll stay up till sunrise, on your bed as I'll be moving-"

"Lords, fuck why are you like this?" Despite his reasoning Levi cracks up at his words and the both share a laugh, chuckling like little children. 

After the laughter ceases Eren rests his head in the hollow of Levi's neck and breathes in his scent. It calms him down, the distinctive aroma that projects Levi's presence.

"Are you nervous?" He feels himself asking.

"I would be lying if I said no. I feel like as if I'm about to jump off a cliff."

Eren laughs because he feels the exact same way, a bubbly airy feeling gathering in between his ribs, butterflies fluttering their wings at the pit of his stomach.

"I've been waiting for this day since the first time you graced my eyes with your smile, Eren."

At the unexpected revelation, Eren bashfully feels tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and without thinking he pulls the other man for a long lasting hug.

"I wouldn't hope for anything else," he whispers against the man's warm skin, his face buried in his neck.

"I promised you didn't I?”

Oh that he did. Eren remembers that night, the mundane way Levi proposed it, in between sharing a plate of sweet bread and some fruit, laying on their makeshift bed. 

"Yes. Yes you did." 

"Hn," someone clears their throat politely and they part immediately, years of subtle ministrations and quick responses gearing to action, a denial ready on the tip of their tongue.

When they realize it's the priest their hostile stance relaxes and Levi takes the liberty of laying a hand on the small of Eren's back. Eren fidgets because of nerves but also about someone witnessing them like this when it's always been just the two of them surrounded by four walls and the dark of the night to provide shelter.

"Sir," Levi greats him, respectfully bowing his head in his general direction and Eren is compelled to do the same.

The priest returns the favour, giving them a small smile. "My apologies if I kept you waiting. Please call me Valentine." He doesn't exchange many words with them, only beckons them towards the door. "Let's head inside before anyone sees us." 

They follow him inside the depths of St. Peter's church, a magnificent, bewitching building, that captures your attention with its shiny marbles and golden towers and narthex. He leads them through a side portal and soon they arrive at a secluded chapel. 

"Let us begin." Valentine takes his place "Please stand there."

A bowl of water is placed to his right with some leaves of laurel next to it.

A bit of sweat runs along Eren's face, and before he thinks of it he grabs at Levi's hand for comfort. Levi squeezes back, threading their fingers together.

The priest starts by chanting a hymn, a soothing melody that echoes throughout the space, a lone candle burning, hanging off the ceiling.

The ceremony is short and precise not with too many things going on and it's just like they had envisioned.

At one moment he sprays some of the water on their foreheads with the laurel to bless them with happiness at their joined journey as one from here on and only then Eren finally comprehends what is taking place in here.

"May your life be filled with joy and prosperity as a whole. And may God bless this bond with understanding and love."

A new life. A fresh start. A married one.

He's married.

After it's over, Eren watches as Levi addresses the priest, who's now getting ready to depart.

He looks up at them and Levi nods.

"We ought to thank you, for agreeing on marrying us despite the prohibition and...the nature of our relationship."

"My children," the priest pauses for a moment, "Let me tell you a thing. Love has no shape or form. And no one has a right to forbid the union of two humans that are in love. I wouldn't be called an advocate of God if I didn't stand by these beliefs."

"Thank you." Eren feels the need to say it again, eager to show his gratitude. He hopes he conveys his message, what he truly wants to say and the way the man's eyes crinkle at the ends, forced by his smiling mouth he thinks he did.

  
When they return, surrounded by the darkness of the night, Eren wonders. He is dizzy from excitement, leaning against Levi's form, trusting him to support his weight. They arrive at his -their - house a little before midnight. He lets himself be guided to the mattress and when he lays down with Levi he never before thought of it to be that soft and comfortable and _safe_.

He falls asleep wishing that things will be different from now so that he can give that kiss back to Levi under the sun's warm beams of light.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you've reached the end!!  
> All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
